


If I Lay Here

by podfic_lover, samyazaz



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: pod-together, Dialogue-Only, Multi, Podfic, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - F/M/M, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen and Merlin give Arthur quite a wake-up call, the morning before he's set to leave on a quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Lay Here

**Author's Note:**

> This fanwork is meant to be listened to and stands on its own, free of the text.
> 
> Written by samyazaz and performed by podfic_lover.

  
  
  


**Length:** 9min:05sec

**Download links:**

Mediafire: [mp3-file (17 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/wug4cffn1oeth1q/If_I_Lay_Here.mp3) or [audiobook (16.7 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/o2gnuzzfw3vd85z/If_I_Lay_Here.m4b)

Courtesy of Parakaproductions: [MP3](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2013/If%20I%20Lay%20Here-podfic_lover,%20samyazaz.mp3) | [M4B](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2013/If%20I%20Lay%20Here-podfic_lover,%20samyazaz.m4b)


End file.
